Scintillation detectors are generally used to detect radiation that is not easily detected by conventional photodetectors. A scintillator or scintillation crystal absorbs the radiation and converts the energy of the radiation to a light pulse. The light may be converted to electrons (i.e., an electron current) in a photomultiplier tube, which amplifies the electron current. The output of one or more scintillation detectors may be coupled to a nuclear energy measurement system for measuring and/or monitoring the detected radiation in various industries and applications including medical (e.g., to produce images of internal organs), geophysical (e.g., to measure radioactivity of the earth), inspection (e.g., non-destructive, non-invasive testing), research (e.g., to measure the energy of photons and particles), and health physics (e.g., to monitor radiation in the environment as it affects humans).